pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chicos is your time
Este es el 16 episodio de Los viajes de Setsu creado por Flygon the Dragonfly Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png Tras la ronda de Exibhicion.... Archivo:Lilian MM.png ... Y Sya y Steve lucharan contra Black y Berry!!!!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Que originalidad.... Archivo:Vulkan_99_MM.png Callate que tu eres yo... Archivo:Sya MM.png Vaaaaaaaaaale Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.pngDeja de pelear contigo misma que nos toca Archivo:Vs Sya Concursos.pngArchivo:VS Steve concursos.pngArchivo:VS.PNGArchivo:Vs Blackberry.pngArchivo:Vs Blackberry.png Archivo:Entrenador_guay_NB MM.png Ve mawile!!! Archivo:Cara de Mawile.png Wile!!! Archivo:Entrenador_guay_NB MM.png Adelante Skarmory!! Archivo:Cara de Skarmory.png Skaaaar!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png ¬.¬ Archivo:Vulkan_99_MM.png SACA A RIOLU!!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Om si claro!! Ve Riolu!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Olu!!! Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png A la carga Espeon!!! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Espeon!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Ataque rapido!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Riooo!!! Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Bola sombra!!! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Espeee!!! (Le lanza Bola sombra a Riolu) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Rio.... RIOLU!!!! Archivo:Cara de Ambipom.png Al chocarse con Bola Sombra la estela blanca se transformo en una negra con destellos blancos y morados Archivo:Entrenador_guay_NB MM.png Skarmory Tornado!!! Archivo:Cara de Skarmory.png Skarmory!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Rio?? Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Vamos Riolu se fuerte!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png RIIIIOLU!!!!! (Atraviesa el tornado sin problemas) Archivo:Cara de Skarmory.png Skaaar!!! Archivo:Entrenador_guay_NB MM.png Mawile Colmillo igneo!!! Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Espeon Psiquico!!! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Speee!!! Archivo:Cara de Mawile.png Maaaaaaaaaaaa.... Archivo:Lilian MM.png Y los hermanos Blackberry se han quedado sin puntos!!!! Ganan Sya y Steve!!! Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Que facil, pero ahora ya no... Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Por?? Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Nos toca contra Stefani y Miriam Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Bah podremos con ellas Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.pngEn el escenario.... Archivo:Lilian MM.png La final ha llegado!!!! Sya y Steven contra Miriam y Stefani!! Archivo:Stefani_MMC.png Zoneri ve la luz!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Madre.pngBuneary te eligo a ti!!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buun!!! Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png Giiiiiraaaa!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Go to the battle my frend Riolu (Ve a la batalla mi amigo Riolu) Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png C´mon Espeon remember: You can!! (Vamos Espeon recuerda: Tu puedes!!) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Riiiii Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Peeeon!! Archivo:Cara_de_Madre.pngBote!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buuuuu....neary!!! Archivo:Stefani_MMC.png Incrementa su fuerza con Psiquico!!! Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png Giraaa!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png BUNEARY!!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Rio..... Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Esp... Archivo:Cara de Wigglytuff.png En las gradas Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Sufre espeon!!!!! Archivo:Macro mm.png Bua, este tio no esta bien.... Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Volvemos a la batalla Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Riolu.... <=( Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Espeon... <=( Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Espeon.... Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Mi pequeñin....porque perdemos?? Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Quizas.... Archivo:Cara de Fearow.png Flashback Archivo:Cara_de_Madre.pngBote!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buuuuu....neary!!! Archivo:Stefani_MMC.png Incrementa su fuerza con Psiquico!!! Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png Giraaa!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png BUNEARY!!!! Archivo:Cara de Gyarados.png Fin del flashback Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png HAY QUE TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Omg de verdad?? Pues tengo un plan (Le susurra algo al oido) Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Te has pasau... Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png No esto es pasarse!!! (Le enseña lo de debajo de la camiseta) Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png (Se desmaya) Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png DESPIERTAAAAA!!! Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Om si..... ejem.... Espeon Psycocorte a Riolu!! Archivo:Lilian MM.png Se ha vuelto loco!!?? Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Esss.... peon!!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Espera... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Olu...?? Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Ahora!!! ULTRAPUÑO PARA LANZARLO!!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Riii.... olu!!! (Lanza el psycocorte hacia buneary) Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buneary.... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Riiiiiolu!!! (Usa onda vacio) Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.png Mola Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png @.@ Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Ahora espeon mimetico!!! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Peeeon!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Ri? Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Espeon!!! (Copia onda vacio y la lanza) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png Gira.... Gira!!! (Usa psicorayo) Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Manto espejo!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Espeon! Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png Farig?.... @.@ Archivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Emos ganado? Archivo:Lilian MM.png Los ganadores son.... SYA Y STEVE!!!!! Archivo:Sya_Concursos_MM.pngArchivo:Steve_Concursos_MM.png Siiii!!!! Archivo:Cara de Cacnea.png Enhorabuena (Ya era hora.....) Hechos importantes * Sya y Steve ganan su primera cinta * Se descubre que Miriam y Stefani son pareja Comentarios Tarde demasiado quizas?? *Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert_MM-1-.png Black: O/////////O MALDITO SEAS STEVE ESTA ME LA PAGAS TE LLENARE DE NACHOS Y REBENTARAS; adelanto.......del proximo epi pero no sucedera *Ultimate diamantino: Te ha quedau genial pero tardaste un poco Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:05 16 jun 2011 (UTC) *Esta muy bien, Sya y Steve hicieron muy bien su estrategia Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:24 16 jun 2011 (UTC) * Categoría:LVS Categoría:Episodios de LVS Categoría:Episodios